Original
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Despertando tras su supuesta muerte en una cama de hospital, Masane Amaha conoce a alguien que puede responder a todas sus preguntas.


**Desafío:** GoldenSteel (Witchblade-challenge-HP-x-Witchblade)

 **Introducción:** Recientemente he empezado a ver el anime **_Witchblade_** en Netflix, que es lo que me dio esta idea. ¿Por que no darle a Harry la Witchblade? Básicamente, la Witchblade es un guante inteligente que toma la forma de un brazalete cuando no lo lleva un ser humano. Cuando su poder es usado la Witchblade cubre a la usuaria en una armadura corporal muy reveladora y le permite brotar una larga espada del brazo que lleva el brazalete, además de crear múltiples látigos/cuerdas y hacer sus cuerpos más resistentes al daño. Eventualmente la Witchblade consumirá a su usuaria y la matara antes de buscar una nueva dueña.

 **Reglas:**

\- DEBE SER FEM!HARRY. La Witchblade solo selecciona usuarias femeninas, aunque si Harry cambia de sexo también vale.

\- Gris! o Oscura!Harry.

\- Harry debe tener al menos 11 antes de recibir la espada, preferiblemente más.

\- Muy pocas personas mágicas saben cualquier cosa acerca de la Witchblade.

\- Dumbledore trata de remover la Witchblade pero es incapaz de lograrlo.

\- Harry consigue una armadura de batalla única, que no cubre mucho la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Harry derrota a Voldemort con la Witchblade.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Si Harry ha cambiado de sexo, femslash (hombre en cuerpo de mujer, por lo que todavía le gustan las mujeres).

\- Puede usar magia sin varita a través de la Witchblade.

\- La Witchblade es inteligente y puede comunicarse, aunque la extensión de estas habilidades es decisión tuya.

\- Harry es capturada por/rescatada por/se une al Grupo Douji.

\- Dumbledore trata de conseguir la Witchblade para si mismo.

\- Al menos una de las amigas de Harry se convierte en una Cloneblade (por métodos que tengan sentido).

\- Masane también tiene una Witchblade y ambas espadas son gemelas.

\- Harry consigue encontrar una forma de impedir que la Witchblade la consuma.

* * *

Masane Amaha abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Viendo el techo de la habitación de hospital donde se encontraba, se pregunto que había pasado. Lo último que recordaba había sido dejar que la Witchblade, el arma que llevaba unos cuantos años aferrada a su brazo, la matase tras forzarla a darle suficiente poder como para destruir a todos los X-Cons, las abominaciones mecánicas que el Grupo Empresarial Douji había creado y que junto con su arma habían sido responsables del Gran Terremoto que había arrasado Tokio años antes.

 _"Veo que estas despierta, eso los alegrara"_ dijo una voz femenina, haciendo que se enderezase y girase su cabeza para ver a una occidental de pelo negro y ojos verdes apoyada junto a la ventana _"Déjame adivinar, ¿te estas preguntando como sobreviviste?"_

Lentamente Masane asintió.

 _"Muy bien, de no ser por mi_ _ayuda tu sacrificio habría_ _salvado a millones pero dejado a tu novio e hija adoptiva muy tristes. Afortunadamente ambas compartimos algo que me hizo posible salvarte"_ respondió la mujer antes de elevar su brazo derecho y mostrarle algo que la dejo helada.

En su mano había otra Witchblade, pero esta era diferente a la suya. No era un brazalete sino un guantelete parecido al de una armadura medieval y su gema era verde en lugar de roja, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los tentáculos que salían de la misma y se unían al resto del brazo, atravesando la piel de la morena.

 _"Se que tienes muchas preguntas y tenemos diez minutos para hablar antes de que tus seres queridos vengan a visitarte como llevan haciendo la última semana, así_ _que, ¿que deseas saber?"_ dijo la mujer, que no podía ser mayor que Masane, con una sonrisa.

 _"¿Donde conseguiste tu Witchblade?"_ cuestiono Masane con curiosidad. Tenia que ser una Witchblade dado que las Cloneblades no se parecían mucho a la suya cuando estaban desactivadas, a diferencia de esta.

 _"La verdad es que es algo gracioso...Dime, ¿que sabes de sus orígenes?"_

Masane intento concentrarse en lo poco que había descubierto al respecto antes de dar su respuesta _"De acuerdo con mi contratista la Witchblade lleva existiendo por siglos y solo puede ser portada por una mujer que esta considera compatible"_

 _"Premio. Hay mucho que no puedo decirte al respecto, pero te diré que la tuya no es la original"_ confeso antes de tocar la suya _"Esta si lo es y la razón por la que pude ayudarte es porque considera a la tuya como su hija, lo que le permitió introducir ciertas actualizaciones justo a tiempo que impedirán que su uso continuado te mate"_

Tras unos segundo de sorpresa Masane pudo replicar _"¿Como puedes saber que no es al revés?"_

 _"Porque la encontré_ _cuando tenia doce años en una cámara que nadie había_ _usado en un milenio situada bajo un castillo escoces"_ respondió la mujer, dejando sin decir que la había sacado de un sombrero parlante y usado para matar a un basilisco antes de destruir un diario maldito con la misma. Excepto por ella todos los involucrados en este desastre eran muggles y, aunque la Witchblade era obviamente sobrenatural, no deseaba tener más problemas con la I.C.W. de los que ya tenia _"De hecho, de no ser porque me traslade a Japón tras graduarme, el Grupo Douji nunca habría_ _aprendido lo suficiente acerca de_ _la misma como para crear copias defectuosas"_

Salir de Inglaterra nunca había sido más fácil. Con Voldemort y sus seguidores muertos y Albus Dumbledore siendo asesinado por la Witchblade tras intentar extraérsela "por su propio bien" por onceava vez en seis años, a Miriam Potter realmente no le quedaban razones para quedarse en su país de origen.

Tal vez lo habría hecho si sus amigos la hubiesen apoyado en lugar de ponerse del lado de Dumbledore cuando este había descubierto un libro mohoso escrito por una Inefable que había estado investigando rumores sobre la existencia de la Witchblade. Más de la mitad de lo que ponía allí era basura, algo que la propia Witchblade había confirmado al mostrarle los recuerdos de sus anteriores dueñas, y extraérsela la mataría de inmediato, lo que la hacia estar naturalmente en contra del plan.

Las únicas personas que sabían al respecto y apoyaban su decisión habían sido sus padrinos Sirius y Remus y una Ravenclaw llamada Luna Lovegood, pero como Voldemort había matado a sus padrinos y Luna había sido violada y asesinada por Draco Malfoy a finales de su sexto año eso no significaba mucho. De hecho, su perdida era lo que la había hecho decidir que iba a matar a todos los Mortífagos sin excepción a pesar de las quejas de la Orden del Fénix.

Convencer a la Witchblade de que modificase su armadura de forma que tapase todo su cuerpo, sobre todo su cara pero también sus pechos, fue mucho más difícil, aunque finalmente esta estuvo de acuerdo cuando le recordó que hizo lo mismo con Helga Hufflepuff, su última dueña, de forma que pudiese confrontar a varios grupos de vikingos sin miedo a que intentasen vengarse si la reconocían. ¿Quién habría imaginado que la fundadora de la Casa de Hogwarts considerada como el refugio de los fracasados había sido una guerrera sanguinaria antes de ponerse a enseñar?

 _"...Eh, ¿te pasa algo?"_ cuestiono Masane con preocupación, devolviéndola al presente.

 _"No, solo estaba recordando...Nada importante"_ dijo Miriam inmediatamente" _Como te iba diciendo, de no ser por mi el Grupo Douji seria incapaz de saber lo necesario sobre la Witchblade como para poder replicarla"_

 _"¿Y eso?"_

 _"¿Jefa? ¿Que hace aquí?"_ cuestiono una voz masculina detrás de Masane, haciendo que esta se diese la vuelta para ver a Reiji Takayama, su jefe y el padre biológico de su hija adoptiva Rihoko, mirando sorprendido a la occidental desde el hueco de la puerta

 _"Ahí tienes tu_ _respuesta"_ dijo la mujer casualmente _"Dado que funde el Grupo Douji técnicamente_ _he sido responsable de todo este desastre y de la creación de las Cloneblades, ya que de no ser por las primeras investigaciones que hice sobre esta criatura toda esta serie de eventos nunca habría_ _pasado"_

 _"Por desgracia, tiene razón"_ admitió Reiji con algo de vergüenza dado que le sentaba mal no haberse dado cuenta de que su jefa podría haberles ayudado desde el principio si se hubiese molestado en comentarle la situación de Masane. Además, como la mayor experta del mundo en la Witchblade era ciertamente la única persona que podría haber salvado su vida.

De hecho, era obvio que tenia que haber una forma de impedir que una Witchblade matase a su usuaria porque su jefa llevaba treinta años dirigiendo la empresa y no solo aún estaba viva, sino que no había envejecido ni un solo día. Ese era un secreto guardado celosamente por la Junta de Directores del Grupo Empresarial Douji, con el más mayor entre los mismos haciendo de C.E.O. públicamente en su nombre ya que, si la mente maestra que los había convertido en una multinacional era descubierta, mucha gente iba a mostrar demasiado interés por sus investigaciones especiales como para estar cómodos.

Viendo a ambos jóvenes abrazarse aliviados, a quienes segundos después se les unió una niña pequeña de pelo purpura, Miriam Potter decidió que no tenia nada más que hacer allí y empezó el camino de vuelta a su apartamento.

Horas después se pregunto si Masane realmente era como ella ahora. Eso era importante, dado que si su Witchblade también había replicado las habilidades que había conseguido tras consumir las Reliquias de la Muerte, que no habían sido creadas por la Muerte sino por las fuerzas cósmicas conocidas como la Oscuridad y el Angelus milenios después de que creasen la Witchblade, Masane podría haberse vuelto inmortal.

Seria interesante tener a otra inmortal con quién compartir experiencias de forma que no me sienta sola y triste a medida que el mundo cambia ante mis ojos, pensó Miriam. De acuerdo con la Witchblade, esta la había dirigido hacia las Reliquias precisamente por eso dado que la Oscuridad y el Angelus se tenían el uno al otro incluso si se odiaban entre si y su arma no tenia "hermanos" que la acompañasen durante los siglos en los que no se cruzaba con sus creadores.

Viendo lo que estaba pensando, la Witchblade le envió un recuerdo que la hizo reír. Este era la cara que Hermione había puesto cuando descubrió que Miriam podía usar magia sin varita gracias al "artefacto maldito" que había encontrado, algo que no se arrepentía de revelarle después de que la hubiese acusado de acostarse con Snape para conseguir buenas notas en Pociones. Como si ella quisiese hacer otra cosa con él que no fuese matarlo.


End file.
